Businesses implement information systems for managing their enterprise business processes, which are often incompatible for exchanging transactions with other businesses. For many business-to-business relationships, it is necessary to exchange electronic transactions that can be transmitted from one business system and integrated into another business system. Current techniques of using portals and standardized file formats involve significant initial costs, time spent, and on-going costs as each business system changes its formats and methods of transmission.